Chapter 11 (Prologue): Aftermath
Short Summary Long Summary The dead are the first to be brought in, and include Kawamaru, Ginzan, and Shinsuke. While Mifune says a quick prayer, Chōjūrō sheds tears, claiming Kawamaru to be the most reliable Shinobi in the Hidden Mist after Mei. Mifune requests to take the remains home, and Chitsujo allows it, regardless of request. Chōjūrō then exclaims that Kawamaru can’t die in vain. Mei's resolve hardens, and since its now personal with the Hidden Mist, they will join the war. Mifune reaffirms his support, saying its his duty to respect the sacrifices of the fallen. Before any other leaders can respond, Makarov requests to see if his Wizards are all right. The group then headed to the infirmary. Outside, Gaara expresses relief at Temari being okay, but when he asks where Kankurō is, Temari sadly admits she injured him, ending with an apology. Gaara is just thankful both of his siblings will be fine. Tsunade then asks how Naruto is doing, and while he says he’s fine, he sends her to Kakashi and Ichigo. When Tsunade asks if they should be moving, they both tell her there are others in far worse condition. Assured that Sakura and the other medics can handle them, she quickly relocates Kakashi’s arm and then starts healing Ichigo, who compliments her amazing skills. Tsunade then quips that it’s a nice change of pace to meet a well-mannered young man (coughcoughNarutocough). The two introduce themselves, prompting Naruto to laugh at Ichigo’s name, misinterpreting it as ‘strawberry’. Ichigo shouts that it’s ‘number one guardian’ to the ‘whisker-faced bastard’. Naruto raises the volume by shouting his name and that he’ll be the Hokage. Tsunade assures Ichigo that it’s the truth, saying Naruto is stronger than her. Shanks asks Luffy what he thought of his opponents. Luffy confirms their strength, adding his desire to see Shanks fight beside him, with Shanks saying “Maybe some other time”. Bob expresses relief at Eve and Ren escaping injury, despite their annoyance at not fighting a single enemy. The Quatro Cerberus Wizards pound their already damaged heads on the ground, begging forgiveness. Kagura tells Reina that she couldn’t accurately determine her enemy’s strength, since he was exhausted from beating Lyon, but that victory alone indicates a serious threat. Ooba overhears this and screams to see him. Erza and Makarov note Natsu’s absence, when Ichigo recognizes the name as the man he saw with pink hair, Kakashi tells them he was seriously injured and defeated by Rob Lucci. This prompts Luffy to recall their fight at Enies Lobby. Makarov and Erza are just shocked that someone out of the guild could beat Natsu. As they enter the Infirmary, Tsunade and Ōnoki run to Kurotsuchi. Unfortunately for the Hokage, Sanji is right there and starts harassing her. When she shouts for him to back off from the healing, Sanji just continues in his hubba-hubba mode. Luffy snaps him out of it, with the cook glad to see his captain unharmed. Kurotsushi reassures Ōnoki that she’s fine and shows where Akatsuchi is. Samui and Atsui ask for forgiveness, but A tells them not to worry, just be glad they’re alive. Gaara is greeted by Kankurō, and then tells him he can’t fault him for not harming his sister. Ooba reacts with shock at Lyon’s condition, thinking with worry on the difficulties of using magic one-handed. Ichigo asks if they have Wizards who can restore limbs, with Ooba grimly saying Healing Magic is a lost art, with Chelia being very limited in technique. Ichigo then offers to take Lyon to a friend who can restore limbs. When asked why, he affirms they’re allies, and that it just wouldn’t be fair if he didn’t help the injured man, earning Chelia’s tearful thanks. Renji then rhetorically asks if Ichigo can’t stand suffering. Ichigo expresses surprise at his presence, with Renji saying he was backup and commenting on the new enemies’ strength. Ichigo says he thought he saw it all with the Wandenreich, but that the newbies were tough. Renji adds that the primary reason is not being used to their fighting styles, elaborating that the same probably applies to their new allies in regard to their old enemies. Erza fearfully screams for Natsu, waking the grievously injured Wizard. When Erza asks what happened, Natsu simply says the ‘bastard’ was stronger than he thought, momentarily despairing at surpassing her, Laxus, and Gildarts if he can’t beat a man in a top hat. Erza sternly tells him that he’ll win the next time. While Chitsujo acknowledges the difficulty of seeing subordinates injured, he hopes they see the seriousness of the situation. Makarov says that it’s personal, since his children were hurt. Ooba also wants to strike back for Lyon’s injury. Bob and Goldmine decide to follow Makarov’s lead, with Sting and Reina’s previous support remaining unchanged. Tsunade resolves to protect the next generation, and commits the Hidden Leaf. Gaara honors the Leaf-Sand Alliance and joins. Ōnoki says that if this happened a few years ago, he wouldn’t have joined, but is glad that he has changed and agrees to join. A commits himself, saying the Hidden Cloud’s might won’t be threatened. Shanks continues to promise support, adding that Monkey D. Dragon would do the same. Shunsui quips that Ichigo already made them allies. Chitsujo then declares the formation of the Five-World Alliance, promising to vanquish their foes. Appearing Characters Mifune Mei Terumi Chojuro Chitsujo Makarov Dreyar Gaara Temari Tsunade Naruto Uzumaki Kakashi Hatake Ichigo Kurosaki Shanks Monkey D. Luffy Bob Eve Tearm Ren Akatsuki Rocker Goldmine Reina Mikazuchi Kagura Mikazuchi Ooba Erza Scarlet Kurotsuchi Onoki Sanji Akatsuchi A Samui Atsui Kankuro Lyon Vastia Chelia Blendy Renji Abarai Natsu Dragneel Happy Sting Eucliffe Rogue Cheney Shunsui Kyoraku Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 10 (Prologue): Asesinos Muertos Next Chapter: Chapter 12 (Prologue): Occupied Category:Post-Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue